The Huntress
by Goldenbrook15
Summary: For years they feared the great black bear, Mor'du. But now Mor'du is dead, killed by the black arrows belonging to The Huntress, the wild woman of the woods. No one knows who she is, or what she is, but they do know that with war looming over their heads, she is the only one that can help them now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Brave. **

**This was inspired by the first Brave trailer that I ever saw, and it was very different from the movie. I'm adding my own spin to the story. **

**Now that that is over with, on with the story!**

**_Summary:_**

**_For years they feared the great black bear, Mor'du. But now Mor'du is dead, killed by the arrows belonging to The Huntress, the wild woman of the woods. No one knows who she is, or what she is, but they do know that with war looming over their heads, she is the only one that can help them now. _**

**Brave**

Chapter 1

_The Huntress_

_"__The ancients spoke of it . . ."_

She was mysterious, intriguing, and above all, dangerous. Her cloak was always fixed upon her shoulders and the hood always up, obscuring her face from sight and pulled low over her eyes. She rode a horse the color of blackest night, the hooves and a small diamond of fur on its forehead the only white part on it. A bow was strapped over her shoulders along with a quiver of black feathered arrows.

_"__It is the heart of this fierce land . . ."_

After many years of terror caused by the black bear, Mor'du, he was gone, killed by the arrows shot from _her_ bow. They found his body in a circle of stones, a clearing where nothing but grass grew. The Will O' the Wisps lead them there, but when they tried to find it again, the circle of stones and the clearing had vanished, as if it had never been there in the first place. The only evidence they had, was the body of Mor'du and the black arrow.

_"__It is carried in the wind . . ."_

The sound of hoofs beating against the ground was loud in the mist coated land. They were a group of hunters out hunting, a man with a missing leg and a red beard leading them. But they were not hunting the creatures of the forest. No, they were after a much bigger prize. They were after The Huntress, the wild woman of the woods.

There she sat, her own steed swifter then theirs and more used to the rough terrain that they few through. Logs too high for a normal horse to jump the black steed leaped easily. The fog that blocked the hunter's view was no problem for her, as she knew this land by heart, and by her heart she was connected to it. It listened to her, and only her.

The leader of the hunters pulled out his own bow and an arrow, his eyes narrow as he aimed for her shoulder. He was determined not to loose his prey again. To many times they had come, and too many times she had escaped. He pulled back, ready to release, but at the last moment, she turned and vanished beyond the trees, lost again to their sights. Like a ghost, one moment they could see her, and she would lead them on a merry chase through the woods, and the next she would be gone, vanished into the darkness the trees provided.

Light, carefree laughter followed in her disappearance.

_"__Born of our legends . . ."_

Eleven years ago when the princess was five she was kidnapped from the very castle that she lived in. The kingdom was distraught with worry and her parents even more so. But she was never found. Now, war loomed on the horizon, a war with the other clans that had united under DunBroch to protect there home from the Vikings.

They were too busy defending their own lands they did not realize the danger of turning their backs to the previous threat, which they had thought defeated.

_"__And when we are put to the test, it is the one thing we must always be . . ."_

The arrow was black, its tip made of obsidian and razor sharp. She pulled back, sighting her target with her sapphire blue eyes. Determination ran rampant through her; she was tired of being chased. She wanted to be left in peace. If she had known that taking down Mor'du would have brought this on she might have just left him alone.

She really didn't like Scotts. They were loud, irritating, and without a good sense of humor. That and they were always at each others necks for the smallest things. They could be the worst of enemies one moment and then the strongest of allies against an attacking force the next. To put it plainly, she had wanted nothing to do with them.

She despised the Scotts.

But she hated Vikings more.

_"__Brave."_

The arrow sailed true.

* * *

**It's a bit confusing now, but it will get better. I have never seen another one like this, but if there is one I would love to read it. **

**If you see any mistakes please tell me. I think that I got most of them but I'm not perfect. **

**If you want to watch the trailer that inspired this I'll put a link to it on my profile, but only if I get a few reviews saying that they will look at it. Why would I put it up if no one was going to watch it? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Who Am I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brave****_._**** This is written for amusement and I am earning nothing from it. ******

**Brave**

**The Huntress**

**Chapter 2**

**_Who Am I?_**

_Before the age of five, I can not remember anything. It's like a blank hole in my memory . . ._

"Mom?" the red haired child cried out as she stumbled in her small green dress. "Mom! Where are you?!"

She slipped and fell to her knees with a sob. Whimpering, she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering with the cold. Several scrapes on her knees showed that this was not the first time that she had fallen, and her hair and dress were soaked with water. A pendent around her neck depicted three bears running in a circle, chasing each other. It was smudged with dirt, however, and hard to see.

The girls eyes drifted shut for a few moment before she jerked again, struggling to stay awake. Her breath puffed out into the cold air, turning to frost in front of her face as night drew in. Darkness was descending on the forest and all too soon night would arrive. She struggled to stand, to keep moving, instinctively knowing that if she stayed still she could freeze.

But there wasn't enough strength in her tiny body to carry her on and with another almost inaudible sob she lay on her side. Shivers ranked her body and her fevered eyes slowly slid shut. The shadows stretched and swirled, coming awake as they studied this new stranger that had stumbled into their midst.

From one of the tree tops a raven cawed and jumped off of his perch, heading deeper into the forest.

_My pendent is all I have of my old life . . ._

The old, graying woman growled and swatted at the raven flapping around her head with a scowl.

"Stupid bird! I'm coming already you old ball of feathers! Can't you give an elderly woman a break?!" She growled at the black bird.

The raven cawed in reply and continued on with the old lady following, grumbling to herself. The raven stopped when they came to a clearing and the old lady glanced around before turning on the bird angrily.

"You led me all the way out here, on a cold night too, just because you thought some pebbles were fascinating!" she said.

The raven shot her an annoyed look and took off, flying to the center of the clearing and glaring at the old lady as he hovered. The lady sighed and walked toward the raven, knowing that it was a lost cause. However she stopped with a gasp as she saw what the raven was hovering over.

There among the ferns was a small girl wearing a dress so green that she was almost impossible to spot at first glance.

It didn't look like she was breathing.

_I can't even remember my own name . . . _

A girl, looking to be about ten in age smiled and laughed and she dashed though the forest undergrowth easily. A bow was clutched tightly in her hand and a quiver of black fletched arrowed was strapped to her back. Her black and green dress flared around her like water. Miraculously, when she finally came to a stop, bent over with her hands on her knees and breathing hard but still with that smile firmly in place, there were no scratches to be seen on her. If a normal person had run through the forest like she had they would have been bleeding heavily.

Several targets were set up in front of her and she grinned, her bright blue eyes flashing happily. An arrow was swiftly pulled from the quiver and notched on the bow. Pulling back with practiced ease she let the arrow go, knowing it would be a perfect hit. The second and third arrows were sent flying seconds later, also finding their place in the center of their targets.

She continued this for several hours before the sun started to go down and she collected the arrows imbedded in the targets. Worn out, she decided that it would be better to walk home instead of running and so set off with an even pace through the thick trees.

Something rustled and she froze with a frown, looking around. Her eyes caught sight of a small, glowing ghost like creature staring at her. Memorized she stepped forward and held her hand out. The creature disappeared with another strange sound. Disappointed she was about to turn back to her path when several more popped into existence.

Her curiosity caught, she followed them. The last one disappeared soon after and left her staring in aw up at several stones standing tall and smooth in the center of a large clearing where nothing but grass grew. She was about to step out into the clearing when a raven landed on her shoulder and gave her a stern glare.

She sighed softly, giving one last longing glance back at the clearing before plunging back into the safety of the forest and out of sight, muttering to herself about adoptive mothers and their over protective ways of sending the pet raven to bring her home.

Seconds later a large black bear lumbered out of the opposite side of the clearing and sniffed the air thoughtfully before looking at the spot that the girl had been in just moments before with a growl.

_Sometimes I wonder . . ._

Within a large castle that lay just beyond the forest a Quean wept for her lost daughter. The king stood nearby, his head bowed and his arm around his wife. In front of them was a woven tapestry. In it a small girl with bright red hair and light blue eyes played in front of a fireplace with her small bow, smiling up at the two adults.

Just outside the door the three princes watched with curiosity. They had seen the tapestry only a few times, but they always wondered who the girl in it was. They didn't dare ask, however, and their parents never spoke of her. Not even their pranks could bring a smile to their fathers face on this day.

The lost Princess Merida would have been turning ten if she were alive.

_Who am I?_

**A.N. Sorry it's been so long since I have last updated but I do have other obligations. If any of you have any ideas that can help me continue with this story that I would love to hear them. **

**This will not be a crossover. **

**Thank you all for reading. This is a very different style of righting to what I am used to. It's the first time I've tried it. Can you review and tell me what you think? I would really like some feedback. **


	3. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brave. This is for amusement and I am earning nothing from it.**

_~ She is dark. She is mysterious. You don't find her, she finds you._

_ A warrior, a woman, an ally, an enemy, she only appears when she is wishes to. _

_ She is The Huntress, defeater of Mor'du. ~_

**The Huntress**

Chapter 3

_The Beginning_

_"It was a whisper, as first, a series of words that I could not make out . . ."_

"I'm home!" the red head called cheerfully as she entered the small cottage and hung her cloak on its hook by the door. She skipped happily through the main room to the kitchen, only to freeze and wrinkle her nose in disgust at the awful smell wafting from behind the open door. "Aunty, you said that you would stop making your potions outside of the workshop."

There was a loud shout of surprise and a clattering of pots before an ancient looking lady tumbled out of the kitchen, coughing and sputtering little puffs of smoke. The lady had grey hair that stuck up in a giant frizzy mess and her long hooked nose gave her a very bird like appearance. "What was that Mira?" she asked, squinting up at the girl who was twice her height.

The girl huffed and crossed her arms, careful of her bow, and razed her left eyebrow.

"Really Aunty, what potion were you stirring up now? I hope you didn't intend to feed it to Robert again, the poor Raven has a hard enough time as it is without you turning him into a woodcarving again," the red haired girl said, her light blue eyes filled with exasperation.

"Who, me?" 'Aunty' said with false innocence, "Making potions in the kitchen? I think you've got it wrong, Mira, I was . . . cooking diner."

Mira could not hold back a slight smile and shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder how I have survived this long with what you consider 'food', Aunty."

"Caterpillars are perfectly fine to eat, young lady, and if you don't like what I eat that you can make it yourself," Aunty had pulled a wooden stirring spoon from some hidden pocket sometime during her angry rant and was pointing it at an unimpressed Mira. A questionable green substance was dripping from the end. Seeing the glop Aunty cackled and shoved the spoon into her mouth, muttering around her meal, "I really don't see what's wrong with my cooking. _I _like it."

Mira chuckled fondly, "If it is all the same to you Aunty, I think that it's best to leave the cooking to me."

_"They echo in my head, a never ending drum of voices . . ."_

Mira, dressed in her dark cloak with the hood pulled up over her head, slipped through the thinning trees like a wavering shadow. Her hidden blue eyes focusing on the small, floating, blue creatures that Aunty had called Wisps. They were leading her somewhere, she knew, and she was determined to find out what they wanted.

She was nearing the edge of the forest, a place that Aunty had warned her several times to avoid, but she could not stop now. Mira felt as if something was going to happen, something important, and she could not turn back without knowing. She had always wondered what Aunty had found so dangerous about this part of the forest. Maybe it was the lack of cover to hide in, or the strange sounds that she sometimes heard coming from this direction. Whatever it was, Mira could not bring herself to care.

The tree line ended abruptly and Mira stopped as the last Wisp disappeared with a small "Woosh," but her eyes were not focused on where the creature had been. Instead they were directed out over the large expanse of open space, free of any trees, and at the end a huge, stone building rose into the sky, casting its shadow over the small town below.

Mira's breath left her at the amazing sight. It was unlike anything that she had seen before. It was unaffected by the forces of nature that she had been surrounded with for as long as she could remember, and for something like this to exist was a thought that had never entered her mind. Strangely enough, she felt drawn to the towering castle, and before she could stop herself she had taken her first step out of the protection of the forest.

The light hitting her eyes made her flinch back into the shadows, coming to her senses. There was no cover out there, no darkness to protect her from being seen. The beautiful land suddenly transformed before her eyes into something deadly. The grass was tall, but it provided no protection from the watchful eyes of predators. The looming stone walls were a dark contrast to the bright, uncovered land, and Mira could not hold back her fear of just what they hid behind them.

There was a sudden, thundering sound as a dozen horses rode out from the town, heading to another part of the forest. Each horse was ridden by a man and at the head of them was the largest of them all. His red beard glistened in the sun and their was a grim set to his face, as well as a deep sadness that lingered there.

This was the last straw. Mira turned and fled back into the safety of the forest, her curiosity satisfied for now, but not completely gone.

She would return, she knew, but not today. Today, she wished for the protection of the dark trees, the soft rustle of water through the streams as it flowed over tiny pebbles, and the comfort of being unknown to the world.

But the Wisps had led her here, and here she knew that she must return. When the time was right, she would be back.

_"They tell me things, things that have happened, things that are happening, and things that are going to happen . . ."_

It had started out as a rumor. 'Someone is living in the woods', they said, 'someone strange.'

At first there was no evidence that anything was amiss, but then they started finding the arrows, arrows made of black wood and tipped in razor sharp obsidian stone. There was no doubt that these arrows were not natural. They seemed to have an unearthly feel to them, as if they _knew_ that the ones who had found them were not their master.

Of course, finding this person was proving to be extremely difficult. They knew the woods better than everyone else and people searching were more likely to be attacked by Mor'du than find this mysterious person.

It was a patrol of five hunters that saw her the first time. Her shape had been indistinct at first, the dark cloak that she wore warping what they saw of her within the shadows of the trees. One of the patrols had noticed that they were being followed, but when they turned to find out who it was they only caught a brief glimpse before she disappeared once again into the undergrowth. From what they had seen she wore a black cloak and carried a long, black wood bow. Her face had been hidden by a hood.

King Furgus didn't know what to do. The people had become uneasy about this person. They had started calling her the Huntress, for no one knew her name, and the black arrows that they had found were that of a hunter. He knew that he had to do something about it.

So he sent a hunting group out to capture her, to find out who she was.

_"Some of the voices spoke of a war . . ."_

Mira didn't understand what the people wanted from her. Many times she had seen them, riding their large mounts and searching for her. She knew that she could not be captured by them, but that didn't mean that she had to be the prey.

She had turned it into a sort of game. She would let them catch brief glimpses of her at a distance and then lead them on a merry chase through the woods. She could bring them anywhere. Many times she had lead them to the cliffs that overlooked the ocean just to see there confusion where their target seemingly disappeared with nowhere to go. There was a ledge just below the overhang of the cliff that she would slip down on, but they didn't know that.

Aunty had given her a horse for her thirteenth birthday and that made the chase more fun now that she could get closer and still escape. She knew that her curiosity would catch up to her someday, but right now she did not care. Her interaction with other humans was minimal and her Aunty couldn't really be considered a sane conversationalist.

Her favorite hunter to annoy was the one with the red hair. He was always the leader when he came and had one missing leg. If she looked closely she could almost see some of herself in his features, but she was sure that it was just her wish to know who her previous family had been that was making her see things that were not there.

It was all fun and games. Of course, Mira never told Aunty what she was doing, that would have had her grounded until she was gray as the old lady and just as crazy.

There was no harm in it . . . she hoped.

_"A war that I am going to be a part of."_

In the tall castle of DunBroch, in a locked room, a small ray of light slipped through the window and hit a tapestry, highlighting the face of a young, smiling girl as she sat with her parents in front of a fire. With a small _Woosh_ a Will O'the Wisp appeared, directly in front of the girl in the tapestry.

It was almost time. Soon the lost princess would be reunited with her parents once again.

But not now, not yet. _Soon._

0~o~0

**Author Note:**

**If any of you have not figured it out yet, Mira is Princess Merida. **

**I am trying to get more chapters written but it may be a while. If you see any mistakes please tell me, I really appreciate it.**

**Reviews . . . anyone? Please? **

**Updated: 2/6/2015**


	4. Vikings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brave. **

**_~The Wind whistles though the trees with a voice of its own,_**

**_Bony branches reach for the sky in an endless search for freedom,_**

**_As humans we travel an eternal path, a trail without end,_**

**_But as our lives come to a close, we must all reap what we have sewn. ~_**

**The Huntress**

Chapter 4

_Vikings_

_"Once there was an ancient kingdom . . ."_

"Prepare the ships. We leave at dawn," The tall, menacing figure slammed a knife into the table. Next to his large, callused hand, the ten-inch knife looked like a twig that could be snapped in half at any moment. The man's features were contorted with anger and a scowl had fixed itself permanently onto his scared face. One eye was a milky white where a long scar cut across it. Furs were draped across his shoulders, showing that he was a man of power.

Across from him another man frowned. He was not as large as the first man but the ax that was strapped over his shoulder indicated that he was a capable warrior. "At dawn? Why so soon? Our supplies are not yet fully gathered. If we leave now, we may not be able to make it back."

The first man's brown eyes darkened dangerously, "Are you questioning your Chief, Einarr?"

The second man, Einarr, straightened and his face went blank. "No, Chief."

There was silence for a moment before the Chief nodded and looked back down to the map that he had laid down on the table. The tension was thick in the air and Einarr held his breath, wondering what was going to happen. The Chief was well known for his temper and he did not wish to bring the man's full wrath down on himself.

"Is there anything else that you wanted to say?" the Chief asked, a threat clear in his voice.

Einarr said nothing, though his hand twitched with irritation. He knew that the Chief could have him killed at any moment. He may be his right hand man, but that did not mean that he could not be replaced. There were plenty of willing warriors ready to take his place the moment that he showed weakness. Instead of replying he bowed his head and left the room.

The Chief was silent for several moments, his eyes scanning the map as he trailed his finger down the green, lush lands drawn upon the paper until it stopped over the faded drawing of a castle that was carefully labeled Dun'Broch.

"We leave for the southern lands," he said, seemingly to himself, and a cold, emotionless smile spread over his face, "And then, I shall have my revenge."

The Scotts would fall under their attack. They would not be expecting them to come back so soon after their defeat, but they did not know Vikings. Vikings never forgave, and they never forgot.

One of the Chief's hands came up to touch the scar that went through his eye and had blinded him.

No one would be left alive.

_"It's name long forgotten . . ."_

The three brothers watched their father as he readied for another hunt into the woods. Their innocent eyes did not portray their ever curious thoughts as they wondered what could be so important that the king had to leave to hunt for the second time this month.

They also wanted to know who the woman who had been whispered about by the servants was. Their mother never spoke of her, and their father never mentioned anything. It was almost like she did not exist except . . . the rumors would not had persisted this long is she was not.

There was _something _out there, and the brothers were determined to find out what.

_"Ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved . . ."_

Mira was tired. She had spent almost her entire day leading her pursuers away and it had been exhausting. They were getting more and more persistent as time passed. The red haired man had almost had her, today. This crossbow bolt had nearly hit her, and if it had she would have been caught, unable to flee. Things were getting dangerous, and now she wished that they had never found out that she had existed.

Using her hand she scooped up a handful of water from the clear water of the spring and drank it. It helped sooth her parched throat, a side effect of running a lot without stop. Mira carefully pulled her quiver from her back as well as set down her bow with a sigh. The hunters were on the other side of the forest, she was safe for now, and the sun was going down soon. They never stayed after dark.

A sudden rustle in the bushes made her freeze in her bent over position, her hand hovering over her bow. Mira's eyes focused on the slightly wavering bush but she did not moved. By the sound of it whatever it was wasn't a small creature, but it was not a large one either.

The bush parted and three curious green eyes stared out at her. Mira sucked in her breath, realizing that these were children, human children, staring back at her. The middle one, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward and looked up at her, then he smiled and held out something that was in his palm.

Mira sucked in a breath and glanced between the three, who could only be triplets by their identical features, and her hand darted to her throat, finding her necklace missing. With a shaky hand she reached out and plucked the pendant out of the small hand. The boy smiled brightly at her and his two brothers stepped out of the bush, as if there had been some signal that it was safe.

Trembling slightly she slid the pendant, the last link to her past, over her head and tucked it under her dress. She did not know how it had come off, but she had no doubt that without these three she would never have been able to find it again. She smiled at them slightly, her eyes warm.

"Thank you," she whispered hesitantly, the first words she had said to another person besides Aunty since she had lost her memories.

The boy's only smiled brighter and the leader spoke, his voice also hesitant as if he did not use it often, "Are you the Lady of the Woods, the one they are calling the Huntress?"

Mira was hesitant for a moment before she decided that it could not hurt anything if she told them. They were just children and, for some reason, she felt like she had a connection to them.

She inclined her head and replied, "I am. And may I inquire who you are?"

The leader grinned, lighting his face up again and easing some of Mira's anxiety, "It's nice to meat you Lady Huntress, I'm Hamish, this is Harris," he dragged the identical boy to his right forward, then pointed to the other one, "and that is Hubert."

Mira felt her lips twitching at the corners. It seemed they had been born to make trouble. With names like those, all so similar to each other, and their identical faces they were probably little terrors to their family. In fact, they should not be out here in the first place.

The thought made Mira frown again and glanced at them suspiciously, "You aren't supposed to be out here, are you," it was not a question, and they knew it. Their faces turned sheepish, but not regretful.

"We wanted to see you," one of the said, and Mira felt a small flicker of warmth in her heart. Here were children that did not wish to hurt her, to capture her and present her like a prize as she suspected her hunters did. If only the rest of the Scotts were like this then maybe she would not have to stay in hiding all the time.

They did need to get home however and so Mira sighed and asked, "Where do you live, your parents are probably worried sick about you by now."

She should not have been surprised to learn that they lived in the castle, the one place she doubted that she would ever be able to go, no matter how much her heart wanted her too.

_"When he grew old he divided his kingdom among his four sons that they should be the pillars upon which the land rested . . ."_

Their mother had been worried about them, and the entire castle had been on alert to find them. They did not usually stay out of trouble for so long and the continued absence of banging pots was making people jumpy. Who knew what the princes were up to if they weren't out and about causing obvious trouble.

Of course, sneaking back in was just as easy as it was to sneak out, and no one knew that they had even left. They meant to keep it that way.

The triplets used several of their usually secret passageways through the castle to get to their rooms and then sat in silence for several moments. One nice thing about having two other people that are just like you is that you don't really need to say things out loud because they have already had the same thoughts as you.

"She looks like the girl in the tapestry," Hamish said, voicing all of their thoughts, his eyes far away.

The others didn't say anything, and silence descended upon them once again.

_"But the older prince wanted to rule the land for himself. He followed his own path and the kingdom fell to war and chaos and ruin . . ."_

Secrets are dangerous things. A secret is hidden because it can be harmful if it is known, and there are many, many secrets out their, waiting to be discovered.

Many years ago a princess disappeared and a kingdom mourned, suspecting her dead.

Many years ago an old witch found a young girl in the woods and had no memory of her life before. That same girl wore a pendant marked with the symbol of Dun'Broch.

Many, many years ago, a man wished for the strength of ten men and was turned in to the great beard, Mor'du.

Each secret is like a puzzle peace that, when it is alone, the image is unrecognizable, but when it is put together things become clear. But, as with every puzzle, over time some of the pieces can become lost, and parts of the story will forever be unknown.

Many years ago Mor'du was killed, killed by The Huntress, the Lady of the Woods.

_"Legends are lessons, they ring with truth."_

The old fisherman was no one important. He followed the same routine day in and day out, never changing. In the morning just before the sun reached over the mountains he would get up, eat what his wife had cooked, and head out to his small, rickety fishing boat for a day of fishing. After the sun went down he would return with the fish that he had caught and eat dinner before going to bed. His wife and daughter would sell the fish the next day at the market.

This is what happened almost every day for his entire life, peaceful and uninterrupted.

That all changed when, one misty morning while he was out on his boat, a giant ship loomed out of the fog. The hideous figurehead was carved to look like the head of a dragon and the sides of the boat were lined with shields. Large, weapon wielding men stomped about on board. Their gruff voices spoke in a language that the old fisherman could not understand, but it sent a shudder down his spine.

The ship passed so close to his small boat that without the fog he would have been spotted immediately and probably killed. When it had disappeared again the fisherman let out the breath he had been holding and with shaking hands pulled up his fishing net and began to row back toward the coast. In a single moment his peaceful life had been shattered.

Though he had not been one of the people who fought in the war several years back he could still recognize an enemy what he saw one. He had to warn the king.

The Vikings were closing in.

_". . . but not all truths are happy ones."_

**0~o~0**

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed my last chapter, they really motivate me into continuing this story. **

**Who wants Mira to be discovered as the lost princess in the next chapter? Or do you want me to continue on for a little longer . . . maybe after the battle? I just want you opinions on it. **

**If something is misspelled, please tell me. I have never been that good at spelling.**

**Old Norse**

**Einarr – Lone Warrior**


End file.
